(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to 5H-thiazolo[2,3-b]quinazolin-3(2H)-one and certain derivatives thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The synthesis of 5H-thiazolo-[2,3-b]quinazolin-3(2H)-one, and its anti-hypertensive activity, has been reported by Kang-Chien Liu et al, Arch. Pharm. (Weinheim) 316, 569-571 (1983, June issue). The synthesis of 2-(alkylamino)-3,4-dihydroquinazolines, and the extent to which they have anti-hypertensive activity, has been reported by J. A. Grosso et al, J. Med. Chem., 23, 1261-1264 (1980).